Sleeping Beauty
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Dongeng puteri tidur, siapa yang tidak pernah membaca dongeng klasik itu? Lalu bagaimana jika didunia nyata ini, kisah klasik itu benar-benar nyata? / Bukalah matamu / HaeHyuk Fanfiction / Yaoi / Twoshoot


Ceritanya gak ada gregetnya, terlalu bertele-tele. Jangan dibaca kalau gak suka /? soalnya ini ff diluar kemampuan otakku yang suka hal2 sederhana :D

*)

Di jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Raja dan Ratu yang tidak memiliki anak; masalah ini membuat Raja dan Ratu sangatlah sedih. Tetapi di suatu hari, ketika sang Ratu berjalan di tepi sungai, seekor ikan kecil mengangkat kepalanya keluar dari air dan berkata, "Apa yang kamu inginkan akan terpenuhi, dan kamu akan segera mempunyai seorang putri."

Apa yang ikan kecil tersebut ramalkan segera menjadi kenyataan; dan sang Ratu melahirkan seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik sehingga sang Raja tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya dan mengadakan perjamuan besar besaran. Dia lalu mengundang semua sanak keluarga, teman dan seluruh penduduk dikerajaannya. Semua peri yang ada dikerajaannya juga turut diundang agar mereka dapat ikut menjaga dan memberikan berkah kepada putri kecilnya. Di kerajaannya terdapat tiga belas orang peri dan sang Raja hanya memiliki dua belas piring emas, sehingga Raja tersebut memutuskan untuk mengundang dua belas orang peri saja dan tidak mengundang peri yang ketiga belas. Semua tamu dan peri telah hadir dan setelah perjamuan mereka memberikan untuk putri kecil itu, satu orang peri memberikan kebaikan, peri yang lainnya memberikan kecantikan, yang lainnya lagi memberikan kekayaan, dan begitu pula dengan peri-peri yang lainnya sehingga putri kecil itu hampir mendapatkan semua hal-hal yang terbaik yang ada di dunia.

Ketika peri yang kesebelas selesai memberikan berkahnya, peri ketiga belas yang tidak mendapat undangan dan menjadi sangat marah itu, datang dan membalas dendam. Dia berkata, "Putri Raja dalam usianya yang kelima belas akan tertusuk oleh jarum jahit dan meninggal." Kemudian peri yang kedua belas yang belum memberikan berkahnya kepada sang Putri, maju kedepan dan berkata bahwa kutukan yang dikatakan oleh peri ketiga belas tersebut akan terjadi, tetapi dia dapat memperlunak kutukan itu, dan berkata bahwa sang Putri tidak akan meninggal, tetapi hanya jatuh tertidur selama seratus tahun.

Raja berharap agar dia dapat menyelamatkan putri kesayangannya dari ancaman kutukan itu dan memerintahkan semua jarum jahit di istananya harus di bawa keluar dan dimusnahkan. Sementara itu, semua berkah yang diberikan oleh peri-peri tadi terwujud, sang Putri menjadi sangat cantik, baik budi, ramah-tamah dan bijaksana, hingga semua orang mencintainya. Tepat pada usianya yang kelima belas,ㅡ(*cr:www/ceritakecil/com)

"Aaaahh! Aku bosan mendengar dongeng ituu terusss paman Donghae! Memangnya tidak ada lagi dongeng yang seru?! Aku ingin baca komikk!" Rengek seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah meronta-ronta tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya, hingga membuat selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya akhirnya berantakan tak karuan.

"Tidak dengan itu gadis kecil! Sekarang waktunya tidur! Paman sedang tidak ada waktu untuk menemanimu tidur, cepat berdoa dan segeralah berbaring!" Gertak Donghae, seraya menutup kembali buku tebal yang baru saja ia dongengkan untuk mengiringi tidur keponakannya itu. Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik kembali selimut tebal yang telah berantakan akibat tendangan yang di lakukan oleh gadis kecil bernama Hani itu.

"Tapi paman Donghae, aku belum mengantuk!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang tidur atau tidak ada lagi ice cream cokelat untukmu!" Tegas pria yang masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya itu. Ia membenahi letak selimut itu dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu agar segera berbaring dan kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu sebelum mematikan lampu meja yang berada disisi ranjang milik Hani.

"Pamann jangan dimatikaann!"

"Selamat tidur Hani sayang! Besok kau harus sekolah lagi!" Ucap Donghae dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Ia beranjak dari kamar itu, sebelum mendengar rengekan yang menyebalkan dari bibir mungil keponakannya itu.

"PAMAN DONGHAE! POKOKNYA BESOK AKU MAU ICE CREAM COKELAT!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur?" Suara berat seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruang kerjanya, sontak membuat Donghae yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sedikit terhenti tatkala mendapati sang ayah yang memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan senyum simpul yang mengembang diwajah senjanya.

"Ah, karena pekerjaan yang banyak sepertinya akan bergadang sampai pagi. Abeoji tidak berjaga?" Sahut Donghae, meletakkan sepenuhnya pekerjaannya diatas meja miliknya. Mengamati penuh setiap pergerakan sang ayah yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada disisi lain ruang kerjanya.

"Hah, tidak. Ada dokter Oh yang bergiliran berjaga dirumah sakit. Tidak ada salahnya abeoji mengambil kesempatan ini untuk pulang sebentar." Ujar abeoji Donghae, seraya mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna merah kecokelatan itu. Pria itu tersenyum, memandangi anak hebatnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang lebih membutuhkan kesabaran yang kuat.

"Oh..."

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanya sang abeoji, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku diruangan dengan sedikit pencahayaan itu. Membuat Donghae yang sempat ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sontak terhenti kembali. Ia memandangi sang abeoji sebelum tersenyum simpul kepada orangtuanya itu.

"Seperti biasa, mengurusi orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan soal kejiwaan mereka. Aku sedang meneliti metode yang baik untuk mempercepat penyembuhan pasien." Jawab Donghae santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sang abeoji yang paling ia banggakan.

Sang abeoji tertawa pelan tatkala mendengarkan jawaban sang anak yang sempat menjadi seorang dokter spesialis di rumah sakit tempat dimana pria senja itu masih bekerja hingga saat ini. Karena keputusan sang anak untuk melanjutkan study S2nya di bidang psikiatri, akhirnya dengan semaunya sang anak memutuskan untuk membuka praktik kerjanya sendiri sebagai seorang dokter psikiater yang menangani khasus kejiwaan manusia.

Tidak ada perbedaan memang, mengingat anak keduanya itu masih melakukan penanganan pasien dengan menggunakan obat-obatan juga. Namun perbedaannya, ayah Donghae mengobati orang yang mengalami kecelakaan ataupun penyakit parah, akan tetap sang anak hanya mengobati orang yang sedang sakit kejiwaannya. Bukan hanya untuk orang gila, tapi juga hal ringan lainnya seperti menangani orang yang memiliki insomnia berat yang menyebabkan sang pasien mengalami kesulitan tidur yang sangat panjang, dan masalah sepele seperti itu bisa menyebabkan orang mengalami depresi dan menganggu kejiwaannya.

"Abeoji ingin meminta tolong padamu. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

Donghae terdiam tatkala mendengar permohonan yang jarang sekali di lakukan oleh abeoji kepada dirinya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Tumben sekali abeoji meminta pertolongan dariku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pasien abeoji yang baru abeoji tangani?"

Sang abeoji tersenyum simpul, ia segera beranjak dari sofa yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat sandarannya. Dan mendekatkan dirinya pada meja kerja sang anak, dengan menarik sebuah kursi dihadapannya, dan kemudian mendudukinya agar dapat berbicara lebih dekat dengan anaknya itu.

"Abeoji pernah bercerita denganmu kan? Tentang 'putri tidur' itu?"

"Ya, aku bahkan baru saja menceritakan kisah itu pada Hani."

"Kali ini abeoji benar-benar akan menyerah untuk menyembuhkan pasien abeoji dari syndrome baru itu." Ujar sang ayah seraya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sangat berat, sudah hampir satu minggu ini ia menangani kasus langka yang belum pernah ditanganinya selama hampir 25 tahun dirinya mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter. Beberapa tahun belakangan telah ditemukan syndrome baru yang menyebabkan seorang pasien tak mampu untuk menahan rasa kantuk yang melanda dirinya, pasien bisa saja tidak bangun selama berhari-hari atau bahkan berbulan-bulan. Hal itu mengemparkan dunia medis yang belum dapat menjelaskan apa penyebab syndrome yang dinamai 'Sleeping Beauty' itu bisa terjadi pada seseorang, dan menyebabkan pasiennya menjadi tertidur selama hampir satu bulan ini tanpa bangun sama sekali.

"Apa benar dia tidak pernah bangun sama sekali?" Tanya Donghae.

"Setelah abeoji amati, ia hanya terbangun ketika ingin buang air kecil saja dan untuk asupan gizi, sepertinya ia beberapa kali melewatkannya. Setelahnya ia kembali tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya." Jelas sang abeoji seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Dan tadi siang, abeoji memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan keluarganya membawa pulang pasien. Karena abeoji belum bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Lalu, abeoji tidak mungkin hanya diam saja bukan? Bagaimana dengan obat-obatan stimulan yang abeoji berikan padanya?"

Sang abeoji hanya menggeleng pasrah. Pria paruhbaya itu menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran kursi, dan memandang dalam diam sosok pria tampan yang tetap mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

"Maka dari itu abeoji meminta tolong padamu."

Donghae diam tak bergeming, tatapan matanya terkunci pada sorot mata abeojinya yang kini begitu memohon padanya. Sang abeoji akhirnya menyerah juga untuk menangani pasien yang sejak beberapa hari ini selalu abeojinya bicarakan padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi abeoji tahukan? Kalau aku juga mengobati pasien dengan obat? Hasilnya bisa jadi sama saja." Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sebuah meja kecil yang terdapat sebotol wine yang di masukan kedalam wadah yang telah diisi air es. Ia meraih botol itu dan menuangkan cairan keras itu kedalam dua gelas kecil yang selalu ia letakkan diatas meja kecil dekat dengan meja kerjanya.

"Jadi apa yang abeoji harapkan padaku, bisa saja sia-sia belaka." Lanjutnya setelah berbalik untuk menghampiri sang ayah dan menyerahkan salah satu gelas wine kepada beliau.

"Aku tahu kau belajar juga tentang mengenal kepribadian seseorang layaknya psikolog. Abeoji mungkin salah, tapi mungkin saja dia mengalami itu karena depresi?" Ucap sang ayah setelah menerima gelas wine yang baru saja di berikan pada anak bungsunya itu. Ia segera menenggak cairan beralkohol itu perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja kerja Donghae.

"Aku hanya tidak mendalami hal-hal ringan seperti mengenal karakter atau bakat seseorang abeoji. Aku biasa meladeni orang yang sudah tidak bisa berbicara dengan masuk akal lagi layaknya manusia normal." Sahut Donghae santai. Ia menyesap cairan beralkohol itu perlahan, menikmati cairan menyegarkan itu ketika melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Ah, sebenarnya sia-sia saja jika ia melakukan penolakan secara tak langsung seperti ini dengan sang abeoji. Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak, namun abeojinya benar-benar membuat kerjaannya semakin bertambah. Toh pada akhirnya...

"Kau harus menemuinya dulu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Tuh kan, benar?

Pada akhirnya sang ayah tidak mau peduli...

Benar-benar keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, sesuai permohonanmu Abeoji."

.

.

.

.

Donghae melepas kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi tertengger apik diantara hidung mancungnya seraya menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit keras, hingga menimbulkan suara 'blam' di basemant apartemen kelas menengah yang cukup nyaman untuk di huni itu.

"Jadi, disini tempatnya. Hah, mengapa pekerjaanku tak kunjung usai di akhir bulan ini? Dasar Abeoji." Grutunya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lift yang berada dihadapannya.

Donghae segera memasuki lift yang akan mengantarnya ke sebuah alamat yang baru saja di catatkan oleh abeojinya sejak pagi tadi, sebelum sang abeoji kembali kerumah sakit untuk bekerja.

Suasana di dalam lift tampak sepi, karena memang hanya dia yang menaiki lift tersebut menuju lantai 6 di gedung apartemen yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah orang tuanya yang ia tumpangi untuk tinggal. Namun suara deringan dari ponselnya, sontak membuat pria tampan itu segera meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakkan di dalam saku jas cokelat gelapnya dan mendial panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa si pelaku yang menelfonnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ya, halㅡHell."

"PAMANN DONGHAEE!" Oh, jeritan nyaring itu. Tiba-tiba saja membuat telinga Donghae menjadi berdengung, hingga membuat pria itu sontak menjauhkan ponselnya sampai jeritan seorang anak kecil itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Setelah situasi kembali tenang, ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya yang sedikit memerah karena ia usap tadi.

"Astaga Hani sayang. Kau membuat telinga paman menjadi tuli jika kau selalu saja berteriak seperti itu kepada paman!" Gerutu Donghae sedikit menahan kekesalannya kepada keponakan cantiknya yang sedikit juga ia sayangi. Donghae melirik sebuah digital yang berada diatas pintu lift yang menunjukan angka 4 panah keatas,dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai menuju lantai 6.

"Pamann~~"

"Dengar, paman sebentar lagi akan bekerja! Cepat Hani ingin bicara apa?"

"Hanii cuma mau ingetin paman, jangan lupa es cream cokelatnya ya! Hani mau empatt pokoknyaa, kan paman sudah janji sama Hani! Jangan lupa paman Donghae! Awas kalau paman Donghae bohong sama Hani! Hani akan adukan paman Donghae pada haraboji!"

Ya ampun, demi apapun anak dari kakaknya itu benar-benar bagaikan monster dalam hidupnya! Persetan dengan alasan sang kakak menitipkan Hani karena sedang melakukan bulan madu kedua mereka dengan sang istri! Ingatkan dia, supaya ini terakhir kalinya ia menerima permohonan sang kakak yang membuatnya harus mengurus gadis kecil yang kelewat hyper itu.

"Oke, paman akan belikan ice cream cokelat sebanyak apapun hingga membuat gigimu ompong. Sekarang paman tutup dulu ya? Paman harus menemui pasien." Ucap Donghae pada gadis kecil yang masih berada di saluran telefon, seraya mengurut pangkal hidungnya akibat rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya.

"Paman Donghae! Hani kan mau bicara sama paman Donghae! Paman Donghae egois! Hani marah sama paman Donghae!"

"Sudah ya sayang, tidur saja lagi. Paman matikan ya?!"

"AH PAMANNN DONGHㅡtuutt"

"Astaga, entah kenapa Hani terdengar genit tadi. Apa perasaanku saja? Oh my, jangan sampai ia nanti mengenakan lipstik dan bergaya bagaikan seorang wanita dewasa lagi ketika aku pulang kerumah setelah bekerja. Itu benar-benar mengerikan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Donghae-ssi. Senang berjumpa dengan anda." Sapa seorang wanita yang baru saja menyambut kedatangan Donghae di apartemennya. Wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, segera menyodorkan tangannya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dengan dokter muda itu dan disambut hangat juga oleh Donghae.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, nyonya Lee. Saya diutus kemari oleh dokter Lee yang merawat anak anda saat dirumah sakit." Sahut Donghae dengan senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu hangat, ia mempersilahkan Donghae untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya yang cukup luas itu.

"Apa anda ingin beristirahat dulu? Atau ingin langsung berjumpa dengan anak saya?" Tanya nyonya Lee dengan lembut.

"Jika nyonya berkenan, saya ingin melihat kondisi pasien. Ku dengar dari dokter Lee bahwa anak anda mengidap syndrome langka yang baru saja di temukan oleh para medis?" Donghae segera memasuki apartemen itu, setelah meletakkan sepatu kulitnya dengan rapi di dekat rak sepatu milik tuan rumah. Dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri, ia menghampiri nyonya Lee seraya melepas jas cokelatnya yang membuatnya sedikit kepanasan karena udara panas yang kian menyengat selama musim panas ini.

"Yah, sleeping beauty syndrome. Para dokter menyebutnya dengan itu. Saya tidak menyangka anak saya akan mengalami kejadian ini." Sahut nyonya Lee, ia mempersilahkan dokter muda itu untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah kamar dimana sang anak tengah berbaring nyenyak disana yang berada dilantai dua apartemennya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Nyonya Lee terdiam sejenak, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap dokter muda itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan merasa tak yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Sejak ia meminum obat flu ketika ia terserang demam karena kehujanan."

Donghae menyernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, apa benar yang baru saja dia dengar? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan karena alergi? Lalu untuk apa ia harus menangani kasus yang tidak sesuai dengan bidangnya? Demi apapun, ia akan buat perhitungan dengan abeojinya jika nyatanya pasiennya itu ternyata hanyalah terkena alergi obat dan menyebabkan gangguan saraf pada otak pasiennya itu.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ada penyebab lain dari itu?"

"Entahlah, dokter Lee tidak menjelaskan apapun pada saya Donghae-ssi. Beberapa kali anak saya di beri obat, namun tak kunjung ada perubahan dari anak saya. Saya hanya takut, anak ku tidak akan bisa bangun lagi."

Donghae terdiam sejenak, ketika melihat raut wajah sedih yang terpancar dari wajah cantik wanita 45 tahun itu. Wanita itu menoleh, membalas tatapannya dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Saya mohon sembuhkan anak saya."

"Saya akan berusaha, nyonya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia anak saya, Donghae-ssi. Lee Eunhyuk."

Donghae segera memalingkan wajahnya saat nyonya Lee mengintrupsinya dan membuatnya tertegun ketika memandang seseorang yang sedang tertidur tepat diatas sebuah ranjang berwarna serba putih itu, dengan sedikit sinar matahari yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sosok pria yang terlihat sangat muda, tengah bergelut nyaman diatas ranjang yang beberapa minggu ini telah membaringkan sosok yang masih bernafas itu. Paras lembut, dengan hidung bangir yang begitu sempurna menghiasi keelokan wajah manis pria itu, dan juga bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka, menambah kesan luar biasa dalam wajah seorang remaja yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk.

Donghae merasa tak habis pikir, ternyata dongeng putri tidur yang selalu ia bacakan sebelum Hani tertidur. Rupanya benar-benar ada didunia nyata. Dan kecantikan yang ada pada putri tidur didalam dongeng kuno itu, ternyata benar-benar nyata dan sangat mengangumkan. Benar-benar lembut dan sangat cantik. Apa yang akan ia rasakan jika tangan kasarnya ini dapat menyentuh wajah halus itu beberapa detik saja? Mungkinkah Donghae dapat melihat kedua bola mata kembar milik pria manis itu yang perlahan terbuka dan membalas tatapannya dengan sorot kelembutan? Bisakah?

"Donghae-ssi, gwaenchana?"

"Ah! G-Gwaenchanayo. Bolehkah saya melihat pasien lebih dekat?" Ucap Donghae gugup, setelah nyonya Lee mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang tanpa sadar telah menatap begitu dalam sosok lembut yang masih tetap tak bergeming di dalam pembaringan panjangnya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lembut, sebelum mempersilahkan Donghae untuk memasuki kamar anak satu-satunya itu. Mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kaki menuju sisi lain ranjang kamar tersebut yang sengaja di buat minim cahaya, karena takut jika anak berusia 15tahun itu merasa terganggu akibat cahaya yang mengganggu tidur panjangnya dan membuat sosok itu terpaksa terbangun dengan rengekan manja yang membuat nyonya Lee kebingungan.

"Maaf jika kamar ini sedikit gelap. Eunhyuk merasa terganggu jika melihat cahaya mengenai wajahnya saat tertidur. Ia pernah terpaksa terbangun karena cahaya lampu yang menyinari kamarnya, namun saat ia bangun anak itu malah terlihat linglung dan merengek tidak jelas. Maka dari itu saya membiarkan kamarnya terlihat gelap, supaya ia bisa bangun dengan sendirinya jika dia mau." Terang nyonya Lee seraya menaiki ranjang putih tersebut untuk membelai surai Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Membiarkan sosok itu tertidur sepuas hatinya.

Donghae menyernyitkan keningnya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia segera merogoh sebuah agenda miliknya yang berada didalam tas kerjanya yang sejak tadi dibawa olehnya dan mencatat beberapa hal janggal yang mungkin saja dapat menemukan obat mujarab untuk kesembuhan Eunhyuk.

"Boleh kah saya menginap beberapa malam dirumah anda untuk memantau kondisi anak anda, nyonya Lee?"

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam, mengamati sosok itu disudut ruangan yang minim pencahayaan tersebut. Ia sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu untuk menuliskan analisanya dan menggabungkan beberapa inti pembicaraannya dengan sang abeoji beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia sempat mewawancari nyonya Lee barusan untuk mengetahui kehidupan Eunhyuk sebelum ia mengalami syndrome sleeping beauty itu. Dan dari apa yang dia dengar, sebelum Eunhyuk terserang flu, appa dari anak itu telah meninggal akibat penyakit jantung yang dideritanya selama bertahun-tahun. Saat pemakaman terjadi, kondisi cuaca sedang tidak baik. Sehingga anak itu mengalami demam setelah mengantarkan jasad sang appa ketika hujan deras melanda, ia sempat menenggak obat flu yang selalu di berikan ketika ia terserang sakit ringan seperti flu. Namun bukan kesembuhan yang didapat, melainkan sang anak yang tak kunjung terbangun dari tidurnya selama satu minggu.

Dan ini sudah satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, namun rupanya tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan akan kondisi bocah 15 tahun itu. Meskipun pengobatan medis telah dilakukan olehnya. Tapi satu hal yang Donghae temukan, bahwa anak itu akan terbangun jika memang anak itu mau melakukannya.

Donghae hanya mampu mendesah panjang, saat dirasa tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun untuk mengetahui penyebab syndrome ini terjadi. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar, sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melihat lebih dekat sosok raga yang masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya, tanpa mau membuka kelopak matanya yang indah itu untuk menatap dokter tampan seperti Lee Donghae. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah ketampanan dokter berusia 28 tahun itu kan? Akui saja, bahkan Donghae sendiri mengakui ketampanannya.

"Eunhyuk?" Sapa Donghae, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kekiri untuk mengamati wajah damai yang tetap tak bergeming meskipun Donghae memanggil nama itu. "Dia tidak peka terhadap suara?" Gumamnya sedikit keras, mencoba memancing pendengaran Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan di balik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, memiringkan kepalanya kesisi kanan hingga memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan anak-anak rambut yang menempel dikulitnya yang memukau.

Astaga, Donghae hampir saja lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas! Demi apapun, apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya benar-benar membuatnya terpana! Anak berusia 15 tahun itu, telah membuat Donghae hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya!

Pria tampan itu sontak menutup separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ketika merasa seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat panas. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip kulit putih itu dan menikmatinya sendiri tanpa gangguan dari orang lain, ia disini hanya untuk mengobati anak itu dari syndrome tak masuk akal yang biasa dijadikan bahan dongengan untuk cerita anak-anak.

"Ku rasa, ia mendengar suaraku.." Bisiknya pelan, meredam suaranya agar tidak membuat sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pria tampan itu segera berbalik untuk kembali duduk di pojok ruangan yang sejak tadi ia duduki bersama dengan kudapan ringan yang diletakkan dimeja dekat dengan kursinya. Ada baiknya ia memantau sosok itu agak jauh darinya, bisa gawat kalau dia hanya terus menatap paras lembut itu tanpa melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter psikiater.

"Baiklah Lee Donghae, kembali kepada pekerjaanmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan dimakan Donghae-ssi. Maaf saya hanya memasak seadanya. Sejak Eunhyuk mengidap syndrome itu, saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya meski hanya belanja sebentar ke mini market." Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat saat melihat sifat sungkan yang Donghae tunjukan padanya ketika wanita cantik itu mengajak pria tampan itu untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Lagi pula ini tawaran kesekian kalinya yang akhirnya diterima oleh dokter psikiater yang rupanya adalah anak bungsu dari dokter Lee yang telah merawat anaknya selama hampir satu minggu lalu.

Donghae hanya membalas senyum hangat nyonya Lee dengan senyum tipis yang selalu terpancar di wajahnya yang rupawan. Merasa kasihan juga melihat nyonya Lee yang seakan hidup sendirian di dalam apartement besar miliknya itu, sedangkan sang anak tetap tertidur dalam pembaringan panjangnya.

"Gwaenchanayo nyonya. Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf karena harus merepotkan anda disini." Sahut Donghae, seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan yang berada tepat dihadapan nyonya Lee yang telah duduk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Donghae yang terdengar santai namun berwibawa. Ia segera mengambil nasi dari dalam magicom dan meletakannya didalam sebuah mangkuk kecil berwarna putih dengan motif bunga matahari, dan meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Donghae.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau butuh energi yang kuat Donghae-ssi." Kata nyonya Lee dengan lembut. Setelah ia meletakkan mangkuk nasi didepan Donghae, nyonya Lee segera menyumpitkan beberapa lauk pauk yang begitu sedap untuk disantap dan meletakkannya tepat diatas butiran nasi yang masih mengepul panas di depan Donghae.

"Terima kasih nyonya." Ucap Donghae, ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat, sebelum meraih sendok yang diletakan nyonya Lee disamping mangkuk nasi milihkan dan menyantap masakan buatan nyonya Lee yang sangat lezat itu. Benar-benar seperti masakan buatan sang eomma, enak sekali!

Nyonya Lee tersenyum simpul, ketika melihat betapa lahapnya Donghae menyantap masakannya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ia masakan untuk siapapun termasuk Eunhyuk. Sejak kepergian suaminya, semua menjadi berubah seperti ini.

Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa ini harus terjadi pada keluarganya dan juga Eunhyuk? Mengapa anaknya mengalami hal ini disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkan isi hatinya yang telah ditinggal pergi oleh suami tercinta? Mengapa? Mengapa Eunhyuk tak kunjung membaik? Apa anak itu ingin menyusul appanya yang telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka? Apa Eunhyuk ingin meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Donghae-ssi." Suara nyonya Lee yang tiba-tiba memanggil Donghae, membuat pria tampan itu segera menghentikan santap malamnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat nyonya Lee yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Eunhyuk adalah anak yang sangat pendiam. Ketika appanya pergi meninggalkan kami, ia tidak menunjukan perasaannya pada siapapun termasuk denganku yang telah melahirkannya. Anak itu terlalu dekat dengan appanya, sampai-sampai aku tidak sedikitpun berusaha untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat layaknya seorang ibu kebanyakan. Ia hanya menuruti kata-kata appanya dibandingkan denganku, mungkin memang kesalahanku juga yang memilih melanjutkan karir ku tanpa memikirkan untuk merawatnya dengan baik." Nyonya Lee terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang kedua tangannya yang terkepal diatas pahanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Donghae tak bergeming pada tempatnya, ia hanya mendengar setiap ucapan nyonya Lee yang terpendam begitu banyak beban hidupnya selama ini. Ia paham, kejadian ini juga dapat membuat jiwa siapapun terguncang meskipun masih dalam batas ringan seperti stress. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu telah kehilangan suami terkasih dan sekarang, anak semata wayangnya itu telah mengalami syndrome yang belum ditemukan bagaimana cara mengobatinya. Namun jauh didalam lubuh hatinya yang paling dalam, ada sesuatu dihati nyonya Lee yang mampu menggetarkan hati Donghae. Anak manis itu harus Donghae yang menyembuhkannya. Apapun alasan dibalik semua kejadian yang harus dialami keluarga ini, Donghae sudah bertekat untuk memulihkan keadaan ini menjadi lebih baik. Masa bodo dengan dugaannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, bahwa syndrome ini terjadi karena...

"Donghae-ssi, beberapa hari ini aku berfikir tentang mengapa Eunhyuk mengalami syndrome sleeping beauty itu sejak kepergian appanya. Entah benar atau tidak, mungkin benar aku memang bukan eomma yang baik untuknya, sehingga aku baru menyadarinya sekarang... Saat itu keterdiamannya hanyalah hal biasa bagiku, karena memang kesehariannya selalu seperti itu. Aku tidak berniat sekalipun menenangkannya ketika appanya pergi dari sisi kami, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku juga tak rela suamiku pergi. Aku takut, ia menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri dan membuatnya depresi selama ini. Aku takut ia seperti ini karena ia ingin tertidur selamanya untuk mengikuti jalan appanya dan meninggalkan eommanya sendirian disini. Hiks, Donghae-ssi, aku mohon, jangan buat anakku melakukan hal itu. Kau mohon sebisa mungkin, tolong sembuhkan anakku... Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi..." Nyonya Lee akhirnya terisak pilu, ia menumpahkan seluruh kepedihannya tepat dihadapan Donghae yang hanya terdiam dengan tatapan serius. Ia meletakkan sendok yang sejak tadi ia apit diantara jemarinya, dan memanggil nyonya Lee dengan suara berat dan terkesan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya nyonya. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menyembuhkan Eunhyuk untuk anda. Aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku, untuk membuatnya hidup layaknya seperti remaja sehat yang lainnya. Percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terdiam seraya mengamati setiap jengkal paras manis yang masih tetap tertidur, tanpa mau membuka kedua bola matanya untuk sekedar menyapa kedatangan sosok Donghae kedalam kamarnya. _Bukalah matamu._

"Eommamu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuka matamu itu?"

Donghae melirik sejenak sebuah vigura kecil yang terdapat diatas meja nakas, dan mengamati sosok berwajah datar yang tengah berfoto bersama sang appa. Wajah itu terlihat begitu mempesona, dengan binar redup diantara kedua mata bulatnya yang tengah memandang tepat kearah kamera.

Jadi seperti itukah ia ketika membuka matanya? Indah sekali, seandainya saja Donghae bisa melihatnya sekarang.

 _Bukalah matamu._

 _"_ Entah apa yang telah kau alami selama ini, tapi akan aku pastikan, kau akan membuka matamu untuk melihatku. Eunhyuk-ssi, dongeng putri tidur berakhir dengan bahagia. Kau juga, akan berakhir dengan bahagia."Ucap Donghae seraya mengusap pipi putih itu dengan lembut.

"Kau cantik sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

Kilas Chapter berikutnya

 **"Kau yakin akan tinggal disana sampai menemukan penyebab syndrome itu? Apa tak berlebihan Donghae-ah?"**

 _ **#"Tidak abeoji. Aku hanya penasaran saja, lagipula bukankah abeoji sendiri yang menyerahkan tugas ini padaku? Abeoji hanya perlu menunggu untuk melihat hasilnya saja."#**_ **Sahut Donghae dari sebrang sana. Membuat sang abeoji dari pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi sifat keras kepalanya yang menurun pada Donghae.**

 **Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30 malam, namun Donghae tak kunjung pulang kerumahnya. Hal itu membuat eomma dari pria tampan itu, mencemaskan anak bungsunya dan mau tak mau membuat abeoji Donghae harus menelpon anak itu untuk mengetahui kondisi sebenarnya dari anak yang gila kerja itu.**

 **"Baiklah, jika kau sudah bertekad seperti itu. Abeoji yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Dan sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin abeoji katakan padamu mengenai sleeping beauty syndrome itu."**

 _ **"Ada apa?"**_

 **"Abeoji telah menemukan bahwa Eunhyuk bukanlah orang pertama yang mengidap syndrome langka itu."**

 _ **"Apa?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini telat banget ya, -_-" tadinya buat festival fanfiction di grup ku, tapi karena belum selesai jadinya baru bisa selesai sekarang dan di share 5 hari setelah festival berlangsung -_-" mau bikin oneshoot, tp otaknya kendur nih. jadi dibuat twoshoot aja yaa, okeyy sekiann yaa, terima kasih udah mampir baca :D #bow


End file.
